


2

by Littlesumo



Series: Living for the weekend [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 03:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesumo/pseuds/Littlesumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fernando and Daniel are brothers.</p><p>Nando is falling love but he's sure his feelings are not returned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2

**Author's Note:**

> It's not reaaaaaaaaaaally incest

He was his damn fucking brother, but Fernando had never felt less brotherly towards Daniel than when he came home and saw him and his friends through the half-open door of his bedroom. Dan was lazing on his bed, carefree smile on his face, cheeks flushed. 

Courtesy compelled him to knock before he opened the door wider and the way they scattered around to stub out their smokes confirmed his suspicion that they were not smoking normal tobacco, right before the smell hit.

“Open the window, don't let Mom smell this, they'll be here in a bit.”

Dan nodded and when Fernando left again he could hear the creak of the window and the worried inquiries as to whether he would tell on them.

“Why do you think he told us to open the window, dumbass? He would never rat me out. He's my big brother, he loves me too much.”

And therein lay the problem.

When Fernando's parents had been told by the doctors that there was no chance they could ever have another baby after him and had finally decided to adopt, no one had expected them to find a boy that was just little younger than Fernando himself. Even less one that looked so much like he was better fitted to a life up in the north, hard edges and tenaciousness bespeaking of an ability to withstand long, hard winters and whatever else life threw at him.

Sometimes Fernando wondered where Daniel's parents had come from, but the orphanage had known little more than his name.

And people never looked too closely, just saw the same paleness and myriad of freckles, didn't question their different built and character. After all even true brothers sometimes were less alike than strangers. And Dan was his true brother in everything but blood.

And that was why Fernando had spent the last two years in constant guilt, ever since he had felt the first budding unbrotherly feelings towards Dan.

He had imagined. What it would be like to kiss him, caress him. What Dan would look like spread out on a bed. Had jerked off more than once to thoughts of that mouth on him or vice versa.

“Hey, am I disturbing you?”

“No, come in. Are your friends gone?”

“Yeah.” Dan crawled onto the bed to lie beside Fernando. “Thanks for warning us. I guess Mom wouldn't be thrilled, huh.”

“No, she wouldn't.” Fernando laughed.

“Next time, join us.”

“I'd rather not.”

Dan poked his side. “Oh, I forgot that you're goody two shoes.”

They wrestled for a moment and then just lay side by side, daydreaming.

Fernando was aware that his feelings would never be returned, that he could never act out his desires. At least not at their age, while they were still living under the same roof with their parents. And maybe his feelings would fade after some times. He really hoped so, because he didn't want to lose Dan over something like this.


End file.
